The invention relates to a self-adjustable end cap for capping an open end of an object. More particularly, the invention relates to a self-adjustable end cap assembly for capping an open end of a raceway or a relocatable power tap. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a self-adjustable end cap assembly for capping an open end of an object having at least one post and at least one shearable rib for creating a self-adjusting friction fit between the end cap and the object.
End caps are widely used to cap open ends of objects, such as pipes, tubes, raceways and relocatable power taps. A properly fitted end cap is particularly vital for preventing a person from gaining access to electrical components housed in such an object, thereby avoiding personal injury caused by coming into contact with a live electrical component. An end cap positioned at a termination point of such an object also prevents moisture, dust or other foreign materials from entering the object. A properly fitted end cap is necessary for raceways and power taps since they house various power and signal conductors that need to be kept free from the influence of potentially damaging foreign materials.
Many existing end cap assemblies are secured to an end of an object to be capped by fasteners. When installing such an end cap, one must be careful that the end cap is properly aligned with the object being capped so that there are no gaps permitting foreign bodies to enter the object. The end cap must also be securely fastened to the object to further prevent any gaps between the end cap and object due to a loosely fastened end cap. Additionally, care must be used to ensure proper alignment of the end cap with the object to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Many existing end caps assemblies also include several parts, thereby requiring a time consuming and inefficient installation process. Additionally, alignment becomes more difficult as the number of parts increases.
Examples of existing end cap assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No.: 6,037,538 to Brooks; U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,535 to Whiteman, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,957 to Starr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,897 to Rose; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,886 to Benoit et al.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved end cap assemblies.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the invention to provide an end cap assembly that is self-adjusting, thereby eliminating alignment problems between the end cap and the object to be capped.
Another object of the invention is to provide an end cap assembly that is quickly and easily installed, thereby providing an efficient installation procedure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an end cap assembly that is easy to manufacture, thereby reducing manufacturing costs.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by providing a self-adjusting end cap including a base having an inner and an outer surface; at least one post connected to the base inner surface; and at least one rib extending outwardly from the at least one post, the at least one post and the at least one rib adapted to fit into a channel in an opening of an object to be capped; and wherein the at least one rib extends beyond an inner wall of the channel, such that the at least one rib is sheared by the inner wall of the channel upon insertion of a portion of said at least one post and said at least one rib into the channel for positioning the end cap within the object.
The foregoing objects are also attained by providing a self-adjusting end cap assembly including a base having an inner and an outer surface; two posts connected to the base inner surface; a rib extending outwardly from each of the posts, the ribs having distal edges separated by a first distance; an object to be capped, the object having an opening; and two channels connected to the opening adapted to receive a portion of the posts and the ribs, each of the channels having an inner wall separated by a second distance; and wherein the first distance is greater than the second distance, such that the ribs are sheared by the inner walls of the channels upon inserting the posts and the ribs into the channels for positioning the base within the object.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments on the invention.